


Waiting

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cybersex, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Waiting

**Sparkle Wings** _has signed on._

**Sparkle Wings:** Duo, are you on tonight?

**Do the Death:** What kind of question is that?

**Sparkle Wings:** One that's just been answered.

**Sparkle Wings:** So what's up?

**Do the Death:** Nothing, man. I finished all my assignments, so I'm just lazin' around on the comp, waiting for Lady Une to walk in and dump another pile of shit on my desk.

**Do the Death:** I'm so fuckin' bored right now.

**Do the Death:** You?

**Sparkle Wings:** Same.

**Do the Death:** Oh yeah?

**Do the Death:** Figures. You always were an overachiever.

**Sparkle Wings:** That's not necessarily a bad thing.

**Do the Death:** Depends.

**Sparkle Wings:** On what?

**Do the Death:** On the achievement.

**Sparkle Wings:** What? Rushing through the work I get paid to do just so I can IM you for a few minutes isn't good enough?

**Do the Death:** Just be sure to make 'em count, buddy, or it won't be an achievement.

**Sparkle Wings:** Very well, then.

**Sparkle Wings:** Should I start this time?

**Do the Death:** No way!

**Do the Death:** You started last time!

**Do the Death:** :P

**Sparkle Wings:** ....

**Sparkle Wings:** Well?

**Sparkle Wings:** I'm waiting. ;)

**Do the Death:** Waiting, huh?

**Sparkle Wings:** Yes, Duo.

**Sparkle Wings:** I've been waiting all day.

**Do the Death:** Maybe I should make you wait longer.

**Sparkle Wings:** What for?

**Do the Death:** Aren't you supposed to be some kind of masochist?

**Sparkle Wings:** ...

**Sparkle Wings:** What?

**Do the Death:** You're so dense. Do I need to come down the hall and kick you in the head or something?

**Do the Death:** Or would you enjoy that too much?

**Sparkle Wings:** You wouldn't.

**Sparkle Wings:** You'd be too busy concentrating on where my hand is.

**Do the Death:** Oh?

**Do the Death:** And where IS your hand, pray tell?

**Sparkle Wings:** Maybe I shouldn't tell you.

**Sparkle Wings:** You were going to make me wait and all. 

**Do the Death:** Revenge is a petty thing, Yuy.

**Sparkle Wings:** Unless you're the one inflicting it, correct?

**Do the Death:** ... shut up.

**Sparkle Wings:** Pwned.

**Do the Death:** Seriously, don't make me c

**Sparkle Wings:** ... All right, I'll tell you where my hand is...

**Do the Death:** ome over there and... really?

**Sparkle Wings:** It's trailing a smooth path down the lines of your chest. 

**Sparkle Wings:** We've tossed all of our clothes aside. Your hair is thrown over your shoulder as I lay a trail of hot kisses from your spine all the way down to your bare back. You're moaning.

**Do the Death:** How did you know?

**Sparkle Wings:** I know what drives you wild. Unzip your fly for me, please.

**Do the Death:** Will do!

**Do the Death:** ...

**Do the Death:** Now what?

**Sparkle Wings:** Your turn.

**Do the Death:** All right, but it's not nearly as sweet and slow-paced as your scenario.

**Sparkle Wings:** Who says I want it sweet?

**Sparkle Wings:** Aren't I supposed to be a masochist?

**Do the Death:** You bet! 

**Do the Death:** So I turn to face you and pin you to the floor. You gave me that look that just dares me to fuck with you, so my fingers snake down to your crotch and grip your cock, making you hiss with that repressed pleasure you've been holding in for so long.

**Sparkle Wings:** Mmmm...

**Do the Death:** Mmmm's right, baby! I run my fingers up and down the shaft, alternating in pace just to see what noises I can get out of you. I then lower my face after leaving a big, wet kiss on your neck and blow on the tip of your cock. You buck your hips upward, and

...

"Hard at work, Maxwell?"

Duo's body freezes in place for a split second until the knob of the door clicks. He fidgets with the zipper of his jeans, cramming his well-endowed hard-on that needed much tending to in there just before the door flew open. He draped his sweater over his current dilemma for safe measure just as Lady Une walked through the door. Thankfully, she spoke those words before entering the room; who knows what would have happened otherwise. 

"You've been slamming away at that keyboard all day. I take it this is all done."

Duo nods as she grabs the completed portfolio of assignments, and she drops the new pile of paperwork to his desk. 

Her eyes caught the slightly uncomfortable look in Duo's eyes and peered over the computer monitor.

"My, you look a bit flushed. Do you need to take the rest of the day off?"

The braided man took this opportunity to flash one of the world's most convincing fake smiles, followed by a shrug. "I don't know what you mean, ma'am. I'm feeling just dandy."

She looked dubious for a second, then shrugged it off and left. It was Duo after all. Death never got sick, apparently.

He turned his attention back toward the computer screen, and noticed a very desperate Heero on the other side.

...

**Sparkle Wings:** And? 

**Sparkle Wings:** Why did you stop?

**Sparkle Wings:** ...

**Sparkle Wings:** Fuck.

**Sparkle Wings:** You were caught, weren't you?

**Sparkle Wings:** Duo?

**Sparkle Wings:** This was all my fault, okay?

**Do the Death:** The hell it's all your fault. And no, I wasn't caught. I had it covered. ;)

**Sparkle Wings:** ...

**Do the Death:** C'mon! I was the one that made you wait, remember?

**Sparkle Wings:** True.

**Sparkle Wings:** Now it's my turn.

**Do the Death:** Your turn to talk dirty to me?

**Sparkle Wings:** Nope.

**Sparkle Wings:** My turn to make you wait.

**Do the Death:** WTF?

**Do the Death:** That's messed up, man.

**Sparkle Wings** _has signed off._

...

"Seriously, that's messed u-"

But before Duo could finish his complaint, his cell phone went off. It was Heero.

"Did you miss me?"

Duo had to smile. Five seconds was hardly a wait, though the fire in his pants begged to differ. 

[ E N D ]


End file.
